La Maldición
by Shiaya
Summary: ... o mi particular visión de los últimos tiempos de la historia del planeta Vegeta es una visión muy particular XD... ¡Espero que os guste!
1. Prólogo

Era, probablemente, uno de los mayores guerreros de todos los tiempos. Por no decir casi el mejor. Había sobrevivido a cientos de batallas. Había conquistados mundos y destruido civilizaciones. Había luchado contra monstruos, villanos, tiranos megalómanos cósmicos, demonios, hechiceros de pacotilla e incluso contra un gran ente indestructible de color rosa. Había luchado contra sí mismo, y había vencido. Estaba preparado para hacerle frente a casi cualquier cosa. A todo, menos a aquella pregunta.  
- ¿Papá? - Vegeta escuchó la voz de su hijita a través del intercomunicador que había dentro de su cámara de entrenamiento - Papi¿puedo pasar?  
Vegeta, al escuchar la voz de la niña, se detuvo y observó a su hijo. Estaba, literalmente, despatarrado en el suelo de la cámara de entrenamiento, con la lengua fuera, tratando de recobrar el aliento. En fin, puede que fuese siendo el momento de dejarlo por aquel día. Tenía que reconocer que él también estaba cansado.  
- Lárgate y dile a tu hermana que entre. - le dijo el guerrero a su hijo mientras ajustaba el regulador de gravedad a la normal. De haber tenido fuerzas, Trunks habría gritado "¡¡Viva!!" o algo similar.  
El joven se arrastró hasta la puerta, la abrió, intentó sonreír a su hermanita y salió. La niña, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se lanzó literalmente al cuello de su padre. Le adoraba, y sabía que él la adoraba a ella.  
- Papá... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
Vegeta sonrió. Sólo sonreía abiertamente cuando estaba a solas con su hija.  
- Bueno, pero que no sea muy difícil¿O.K.?  
- ¿Tuviste mamá?

La niña miró extrañada la expresión repentinamente seria de su padre.  
- Papá... ¿Por qué te has puesto serio de repente¿He dicho algo malo?  
Vegeta tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito. "¿Mamá?"  
Bra clavó sus grandes ojos azules en los ojos de su padre.  
- No, cielo, claro que no. - Vegeta sólo usaba calificativos cariñosos habitualmente con su hija y cuando nadie más escuchaba. Era algo que a ella le hacía sentir muy especial. La niña respiró aliviada.  
- Es que... no hablas mucho de tus papás... y sólo lo haces de tu papá... o sea, mi abuelo, que era Rey. Pero de tu mamá... - comentó Bra agachando la cabeza - ¿Era Reina¿Era guapa?  
Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ella, que a Vegeta le costó volver a hacerse una imagen mental de su madre. Poco a poco, un borroso reflejo de la mujer que le había traído al mundo empezó a dibujarse en su mente: era una Reina y de hecho lo parecía; altiva, hermosa, distante, orgullosa... Procedía de las tierras del norte, y, por tanto, era temerosa de los dioses y los espíritus, y tal vez un poco bruja. La recordaba, en el Salón del Trono, sentada junto al Rey, casi siempre en silencio. Observando. Analizando. Sentenciando.  
- ¿Papá? Me estás asustando... Te has quedado muy callado, con la mirada muy perdida...  
Vegeta torció una sonrisa y revolvió el pelo de su hija.  
- ¿Te cuento una historia? - a Bra se le iluminaron los ojos cuando oyó a su padre decir eso. Pocas veces le contaba cuentos¡pero cuando lo hacía, eran geniales! Leyendas saiyajins, y cosas así. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y aplaudió. - Muy bien. Hace muchos años, antes incluso de que yo naciera, en mi planeta natal había dos reinos: uno de ellos, el más importante, gobernaba la gran mayoría del planeta, y su rey era el que se convertiría en mi padre. El otro era un reino ancestral, mucho más antiguo y con una tradición de muchos siglos más que el reino mayor. Ese reino estaba situado muy, muy al norte del planeta; en unos bosques casi permanentemente nevados entre montañas que casi besaban el cielo.  
» La historia comienza cuando, por razones políticas, quieren casar al joven rey del mayor de los reinos con la hija del rey del reino del norte...


	2. El Matrimonio

- ¡¡NO!!  
El real consejero empezaba a exasperarse. El rey era tan cabezota que jamás lograría convencerle. Pero... tenía que intentarlo o morir en e intento... que era una opción más que probable.  
- Pero, Majestad... Es necesario que...  
- ¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO!! - volvió a gritar el rey - ¡No considero que el matrimonio sea algo imprescindible para garantizar mi reinado!   
El consejero dirigió su mirada al techo, suspiró e intentó hacer entrar en razones al joven monarca.  
El viejo rey había muerto, y su joven hijo, Vegeta, había subido al trono. Era un muchacho noble, decidido y de refinada crueldad. Un magnífico guerrero, por supuesto. Probablemente, el mejor guerrero que se había sentado en el trono. Brillante estratega, un general temido y respetado por sus ejércitos. Y extremadamente cabezota.  
- Fue la última voluntad de vuestro padre...  
- Mi padre está MUERTO, y no creo que le importe demasiado que yo realice o no su última voluntad. - por lo menos parecía algo menos sulfurado. El oficio de consejero real podía llegar a ser muy peligroso en el reino de Vegetasei, sobre todo cuando el rey no estaba de humor y había que aconsejarle sobre algo que no era de su agrado.  
El viejo rey había sido un gran rey. Llevó a la victoria a su ejército en numerosas ocasiones y gobernó noble aunque firmemente a su pueblo. Amado y temido a un tiempo por sus súbditos. El único error que cometió fue rendir vasallaje a ese bastardo de Cold. Era eso, o ver su planeta reducido a átomos. Escogió el vasallaje, esperando tener la oportunidad de librarse del molesto tirano y hacer su voluntad; pero... Cold se hizo elegantemente a un lado para dedicarse a la vida contemplativa y su hijo Freezer se hizo cargo del imperio que había forjado su padre a base de amenazas. Y Freezer era bastante peor que su padre.  
El viejo rey sabía que moriría sin ver a su pueblo libre de las garras del que se había convertido en su señor. Ese sería el precio a pagar por haberle rendido vasallaje en lugar de resistencia. También sabía que todos los Saiyajins, unidos, podrían hacer frente al tirano. Y eso significaba conseguir que el pequeño reino del Norte se integrase dentro de su gran reino, que dejasen de actuar según su cuenta y riesgo. Todos los Saiyajins unidos bajo el mando de un solo rey.  
Los Saiyajins del norte sólo obedecerían las órdenes de los miembros de su casa real. Jamás seguirían al joven rey Vegeta, por muy brillante rey que fuera. La única manera de conseguir el vasallaje de esa gente, era uniendo las dos casas reales en una única. Y eso sólo sería posible mediante el matrimonio del monarca del gran reino y la única heredera del pequeño reino, que, si ambos interesados aceptaban y el enlace por fin se llevaba a cabo, se convertiría automáticamente en reina al abdicar su padre en su favor.  
- Pero¿por qué no, majestad? - insistió el consejero, sabiendo que, si forzaba al límite a su rey, su vida terminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - No tiene por qué ser un inconveniente.  
El rey Vegeta gruñó como única respuesta.  
- Considerad los pros: tendríais bajo vuestro mando a la gente del norte, que pueden ser tanto valiosos aliados como despiadados enemigos. Además de tener un don innato para la artillería naval (no soy capaz de explicarme el por qué), tienen fama de salvajes.  
- Sí, y de supersticiosos. - añadió Vegeta. - Algo que no dice mucho en su favor.  
El consejero suspiró.  
- Es una manera cómoda de conseguir una buena madre para vuestros hijos. La dama tiene fama de ser muy hermosa, y desde luego es una gran guerrera, de hecho también tiene fama de ser más bien indomable... El factor sentimental no es una variable a tener en cuenta, porque vos no sois dado a esos asuntos; aunque si algún día conocéis a "alguien", siempre podéis tener concubinas oficiales... aceptando, en ese caso, que ella también puede tener amantes oficiales. Si no la molestáis, ella no os molestará a vos. Simplemente tendréis que celebrar unos ritos y... bueno, ambos podréis seguir con vuestra vida normal.  
Al rey no terminaba de entusiasmarle la idea. Aunque, había que admitir que la ayuda de esos Saiyas del norte podría ser de increíble valor a la hora de un ataque masivo en contra del tirano Freezer, precisamente por esa extraña habilidad que todos ellos tenían para manejar cualquier clase de armamento de guerra montado en un una nave espacial. El hecho de que su fama de supersticiosos les precediese... Según decían los que conocían a alguien del norte, creían ciegamente en antiguos dioses, leyendas, profecías, maleficios y cualquier cosa sobrenatural que se pudiese uno imaginar. Era un punto en su contra, ya que, conociendo sus creencias, se podía usar esa superstición irracional como los hilos para mover al muñeco de trapo. Claro, que si era él el que movía esos hilos... Un ejército de fanáticos religiosos podría llegar a ser imparable.  
Tal vez no fuese TAN mala idea.  
El rey Vegeta gruñó de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la estancia, dejando al consejero real con la palabra en la boca.

Herea tuvo que contener la risita que estuvo a punto de escapársele mientras estaba cuadrada en su puesto del salón del trono de la Casa Real del Norte. La cara que la princesa había puesto al recibir la noticia... bueno, nadie más que ella se había percatado de la mínima variación del gesto de la joven dama, pero Herea y la princesa se conocían desde que eran niñas y era de las pocas personas que lograba distinguir los cambios de expresión en el rostro orgulloso e imperturbable de la heredera al trono de las montañas. El mensajero del rey Vegeta había viajado hasta la Casa Real del Norte para comunicar a su colega, el viejo rey Siegfre, que aceptaba los términos de lo que ya había hablado con su padre antes de morir.  
Lo cual a la princesa no le gustaba lo más mínimo.  
Antes de morir, el viejo rey habló con Siegfre sobre la posibilidad de que todos los Saiyajins sirviesen unidos a la misma causa y al mismo rey. Siegfre, que conocía a su pueblo casi mejor que a sí mismo, supo al instante que eso no sería posible. La gente del sur, como ellos llamaban al resto de los Saiyas, no aceptarían como rey a un salvaje del norte. Por otra parte, la gente del norte bajo ningún concepto obedecerían a alguien que no fuese de su Casa Real, que no llevase sangre de los Muy Antiguos. Los miembros de la Casa Real del Norte habían sido bendecidos por los Dioses de la guerra, y nadie más que ellos podría jamás dirigir a los guerreros de las montañas. Y una conquista... tampoco era factible, si de lo que se trataba era de unir a todos bajo una sola bandera: los Saiyas salvajes de las montañas morirían defendiendo su territorio antes que rendirse a un rey extranjero (aunque fuese de su misma raza). A ambos reyes les parecía que ya era hora de unir a todos bajo un mismo mandato. Principalmente, para deshacerse del tirano Freezer. Hacía falta la cantidad numérica de los Saiyas del sur, y la capacidad de artillería de los del norte para poder deshacer las defensas de las naves de ataque. Además, el fanatismo supersticioso que movía a la gente del norte era una carta que podrían jugar muy a su favor (no en vano, las crónicas relataban casos de peleas en las que un solo guerrero del norte había derrotado a cinco soldados del sur en igualdad de condiciones debido a su salvajismo). Era necesaria la unión de los dos pueblos.   
Y sólo existía una solución: debían casar a los dos herederos de ambos tronos: al hijo del rey del sur y a la hija del rey del norte. Sólo así los soldados del sur seguirían a su rey y los del norte, a su reina. Y todos obedecerían al hijo (o hija, se apresuró a añadir Siegfre) que ambos concibiesen.  
Por supuesto, no habían preguntado la opinión de ninguno de los dos jóvenes. Se daba por hecho que así se haría.  
Al morir el viejo rey del sur, la princesa albergó la esperanza de que no la obligaran a casarse con alguien al que no podría conocer hasta el día de su boda. No es que le importase en exceso el hecho de que no le gustase, o el casarse sin amor (eso era privilegio de los vasallos); eran cosas que en su calculadora cabeza no entraban. Lo que realmente le importaba, era que la obligaran a hacerlo. Ni siquiera le habían preguntado su opinión: "Ha aceptado, te casarás dentro de dos semanas." A él por lo menos le habían dado la posibilidad de negarse. Ella no tenía tal posibilidad.  
Y tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de compartir vida, mandato y lecho con alguien con el que ni siquiera había hablado: no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Lo único que había conseguido, gracias a las tretas de Herea, había sido un retrato que le habían sacado el día de su proclamación como rey durante los funerales de su padre. No podía negar que el caballero era apuesto... de acuerdo, tal vez lo del lecho fuese el menor de los inconvenientes. Pero se negaba a casarse con un zoquete, o con una marioneta del tirano, o con un pésimo guerrero que había ascendido al trono por línea de sangre. No podría averiguar si era de su agrado si no le conocía.  
Cuando el mensajero informó de la decisión del rey Vegeta a la princesa, ésta no se inmutó, al menos aparentemente. Herea fue la única en advertir su expresión de fastidio. Tampoco dijo apenas nada.  
- Bien. - fue la única palabra que salió de aquella boca al recibir la confirmación de que debía casarse. Con un gesto de la mano, indicó al mensajero del sur que se marchase. Mientras el saiya del sur hacía una reverencia y abandonaba la estancia, la princesa dirigió una mirada a Herea, y al instante la joven guerrera supo lo que tenía que hacer. Abandonó la estancia tras el mensajero y, antes de que el pobre iluso supiese lo que estaba pasando, estaba muerto en los pasillos de la Casa Real del Norte.  
El consejero del rey Siegfre, que también se encontraba junto a la princesa, miró a su señora interrogativamente; y le preguntó acerca de su disposición a casarse en contra de su voluntad. Tan solo obtuvo una mirada gélida como respuesta.

Herea y la princesa estaban en los jardines de la Casa Real, entre gigantescos árboles como todos los que poblaban las montañas. El bosque estaba cubierto de un grueso manto nevado y hacía mucho frío. El viento agitaba los cabellos de ambas jóvenes, y, aunque no nevaba todavía, la ventisca no tardaría mucho en llegar.- Sabes lo que voy a decirte. - le dijo la princesa a su guerrera.  
- Sólo diré una cosa: - añadió Herea - Te lo dije.  
La princesa suspiró y se dejó caer sentada al suelo; los gruesos abrigos que llevaban por norma la gente del norte, sumados a su resistencia natural, les protegían del frío y ni siquiera notó la humedad de la nieve derritiéndose bajo ella. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en ellas. La expresión de su rostro reflejaba lo mucho que estaba su cabeza dándole vueltas al asunto del matrimonio.  
Herea, que estaba apoyada en un árbol, cruzó las piernas y los brazos. No tenía aspecto de guerrera: era menudita y con aspecto de muñeca, con la piel tan blanca y el cabello corto tan negro, al igual que sus grandes ojos. El conjunto de su rostro le daba una expresión de dulzura e inocencia, casi de bondad; aunque en sus ojos se podía leer un brillo de malicia. Daba la impresión de que con solo tocarla se rompería. Definitivamente, no era una mujer fuerte. Pero Herea no era la guardaespaldas y amiga personal de la princesa por ser fuerte. Lo era por ser la mejor asesina de todo el reino del norte. El mensajero del rey Vegeta podía dar fe de ello... desde el Reino de los Muertos.  
- No voy a casarme. - dijo al fin la princesa tras un largo silencio - No puedo casarme con alguien a quien no conozco.  
Fue Herea la que suspiró.  
- Noa... no empieces a decir tonterías...  
Noa clavó sus ojos en los ojos de su amiga.  
- No digo ninguna tontería. No voy a casarme con alguien a quien no conozco. Y no hay más que hablar.  
Herea torció una sonrisa irónica.  
- Te veo casada con ese rey del sur, Noa. - dijo la asesina - Y sabes que nunca me equivoco en mis predicciones.  
Noa apreciaba realmente a Herea, pero ese don suyo de la clarividencia llegaba a sacarla de sus casillas.  
La princesa volvió a guardar silencio por un buen rato, pensando. No era persona de muchas palabras.  
- La única forma en que yo me casaría con ese hombre, sería conociéndole. - comentó Noa, y volvió a mirar a Herea.  
- Muy bien, y sabes que eso no es posible. Te casas dentro de DOS semanas. -, respondió ella, haciendo especial hincapié en el "dos". Noa volvió a suspirar. Existía un "pequeño" problema. La tradición y la superstición del maleficio. Existía en el norte la tradición de que, cuando dos personas fuesen a casarse, no podrían verse durante el mes anterior a la boda, y hasta que ya estuviesen casados. Durante la boda, era el novio el que no podía ver a la novia, pues un velo opaco tendría que cubrir el rostro de ella. Era una tradición que simbolizaba la confianza que ambos amantes se tenían el uno en el otro, y chorradas por ese estilo. Complementando esa tradición, existía la superstición de que la pareja que no cumpliese los ritos según la tradición (sin verse durante un mes y el novio no verla hasta después de estar casados), atraería la desgracia a su hogar y a sus hijos. Se decía que una bruja saiyajin había formulado el maleficio hacía más de cinco mil años.  
- Me da lo mismo... - dijo Noa tras otro largo silencio con la mirada perdida en el infinito, y hablando casi para ella misma - Que yo sepa, nadie ha sufrido el maleficio de la boda¿no, Herea?  
- Bueno... nadie ha incumplido jamás el rito. - contestó la asesina, y, gracias a su don de la clarividencia, adivinó lo que su amiga estaba pensando - No... Noa sonrió. Y asintió con la cabeza. - No. No, no, no. Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo.  
- Se trata de unir a todos los saiyas bajo una misma bandera¿no? - dijo Noa - Convertirnos en el pueblo más poderoso del universo, derrocar a Freezer... quién sabe, tal vez controlar su Imperio. Mi boda con ese rey del sur es NECESARIA para que todo eso se lleve a cabo. Ambos gobernaríamos a todos. Si no estoy yo, mi pueblo no obedecería, y si no está él, su pueblo no obedecería. Y sólo hay una forma de que yo me case con él.  
- Tú estás loca. - añadió Herea. Noa volvió a asentir. - No cuentes conmigo.  
- Nadie se enteraría. Tú tendrías unos días libres, y yo... bueno, yo sería una compañera tuya también con unos días libres. - el cerebro de Noa funcionaba a gran velocidad - Como, por fin, parece que ambos reinos van a fundirse¿por qué no?, nos vamos a conocer el gran reino del sur. Y, una vez allí... bueno, sabiendo cómo eres y cómo soy, no creo que sea imposible conocer a...  
Herea se agachó y quedó a la misma altura que Noa.  
- ¿Quieres atraer la desgracia sobre ti, sobre él y sobre vuestros hijos? - preguntó - ¿Y, por qué no, ya que seréis reyes, condenar también a tu pueblo?  
Noa pensó un momento.  
- Si atraigo la desgracia sobre mí, es mi problema. Él me importa un carajo. No tengo hijos, y si los tengo... bueno, aprenderán a apañárselas solos. Y, ya que lo mencionas, los saiyajins estaremos condenados hasta que Freezer se vea reducido a poco más que neutrones en un agujero negro.  
Herea asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Su don la hizo ver que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión a la terca princesa. Se levantó y volvió a apoyarse en el árbol.  
- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?


End file.
